Won't do that
by NessaRrc
Summary: "Tal vez es por eso que ahora mismo se encuentra encima del detective con un sándwich en la mano, el cual Sherlock se rehúsa a comer bajo circunstancia alguna. Tal vez es por eso que se está ganando más arrugas en la frente." ¿John lo logrará?, ¿o los papeles se invertirán?. Regalo para Vnik Lord. ¡Feliz Día!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Este es mi pequeño regalo para _**Vnik Lord**_ por su cumpleaños (:

Querida amiga, millones de buenos deseos y muchos éxitos para toda tu vida! (:

Espero que disfrutes este pequeño presente 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen, son de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; y la versión moderna, de los escritores de BBC Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss._

Sin más, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>Era una batalla muy dura. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera llevaba ventaja alguna como para ganar. En realidad, se encontraba totalmente exhausto; pero como soldado que era, no abandonaría su posición hasta salir vencedor. Llevaba meses lidiando con esto. En algún momento alguno de los dos cedería. Y no sería John Watson. Por supuesto que no. Porque cuando se trataba de velar por la salud de su mejor amigo, nunca piensa en tirar la toalla.<p>

Tal vez es por eso que ahora mismo se encuentra encima del detective con un sándwich en la mano, el cual Sherlock se rehúsa a comer bajo circunstancia alguna. Tal vez es por eso que se está ganando más arrugas en la frente.

Ya ha intentado de todo. Desde pedirle por favor, hasta hacer lo más ridículo posible. Y ¿qué puede ser eso? Bueno, el martes tomó su teléfono de la mesita del té mientras Sherlock estaba dándose una ducha; esa tarde había hecho gelatina, así que en un acto de arrebato, el teléfono quedó a modo de fruta dentro del molde del postre. Claro, si Sherlock quería su celular, iba a tener que comerse primero la gelatina. John va a tener que pedirle su nuevo número de teléfono.

-¡John! – La posición era muy comprometedora. John encima de Sherlock en piso de la sala, sentado en el regazo del detective y sosteniéndole los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Si la señora Hudson entrara ahora mismo, no cabe duda que esos rumores se harían más fuertes. -¡Suéltame!- Exclamó el moreno entre dientes mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados, evitando a toda costa que le introdujeran el sándwich por entre los labios.

-No, Sherlock. Haré que comas, así sea lo último que haga.

-Quisiera ver cómo lo intentas- dijo desafiante.-¡Estoy en medio de un caso! Y la comida ralentiza mis facultades intelectuales.- John le dio una tregua y se apartó de él, tomando asiento en su sofá.

Sherlock se paró lentamente, acomodándose la ropa y, antes de que pueda decir algo, John refutó:

-Sé que estás en medio de un caso, el cual va durando una semana, Sherlock. Me sorprende que a estas alturas no te hayas desmayado.

-Yo no soy como la gente normal, John. – Le respondió con una mirada.

-Cierto, lo olvidé.- Dijo con notoria molestia en su voz. Dejó el sándwich en la mesita y se dirigió a su cuarto. – Buenas noches, Sherlock.

Recibió una especie de gruñido como respuesta.

* * *

><p>John pasó toda la noche con insomnio, y aprovechó para pensar en una forma de que Sherlock coma. No se le ocurrió absolutamente nada, considerando que ese caso tenía para muchos más días; a menos que el criminal deje una nota o cometa algún error (en lo cual se mostraba reacio a hacer).<p>

Su mañana y tarde la pasó en la clínica. El clima en Londres ha sido más frío de lo normal estas últimas semanas, generando olas de pacientes con fiebre y resfríos. Sarah le pidió hacer doble turno, a lo cual John no se negó. No quería volver a casa tan temprano para ganarse una pelea más a causa de tan trillado tema. Al contrario, estuvo pensando en la forma de engañar a Sherlock para que se alimente antes de que sufra un desmayo o algo peor.

Una de sus pacientes le dio una idea. La señora siempre hacía creer a su hijo que estaba enferma al igual que él, como un incentivo para que tome sus medicinas, debido a que era de los típicos niños que se rehusaban a tomar el jarabe, con la excusa de su mal sabor (¡vamos, por algo los hacen de fresa o piña!). Así que ese sería el plan. Si Sherlock dejaba de comer, él también. Por supuesto que no lo haría de verdad, pero procuraría que Sherlock no se enterara. Todo comenzaría al llegar al 221B.

**_Continuará… (:_**

* * *

><p>Oh,<em><strong> Lord<strong>_! Sé que tu cumpleaños fue el 18, y perdóname por haberme demorado tantoooo ): ((No tengo perdón, lo sé)) Pero no te quería dejar sin regalo, así que lo haré en dos partes. Prometo *manita en el corazón* no demorarme 3

Espero que hayas pasado un feliz, feliz, requete feliz cumpleaños :D

**Besos!**

_**Nessa (:**_


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado más de una semana desde que John puso en marcha su plan. Sherlock no se había dado cuenta y tampoco se dignaba a pasar por esos labios algo más que no sea té o café, al igual que John.

-Sherlock, estoy en casa.

Su abrigo y bufanda estaban en el perchero, por lo tanto no había salido por un caso. Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta su sillón y de dejó caer con un suspiro. Fue en largo día. El último caso estaba resuelto, solo faltaba terminar el borrador, editarlo y subirlo al blog. Tomó la laptop de la mesita de al lado y se puso a escribir. Todavía tenía unas horas antes de irse a dormir.

Sherlock salió de su habitación a los pocos minutos, vistiendo su pijama y su bata azul encima. Tenía el ceño fruncido y cargaba una caja y papeles encima de esta.

-John, ¿tomaste alguna carpeta de la mesa? La necesito para un experimento.

-Hola a ti también.

-Si, como sea. ¿La viste?

Bueno, no estaba de buen humor, que digamos.

-No, Sherlock. Sabes que no tomo tus cosas.

-Mycroft…

Sherlock estaba dejando la caja encima de la mesa y esparciendo sus papeles por doquier. Si el departamento ya se veía desordenado, con más cosas parecería un almacén. Lo peor, era que todas esas cosas eran de Sherlock; exceptuando el sillón verde y el bastón de John que descansaba en alguna de las esquinas de la habitación.

El detective se giró un momento y posó su mirada en John, analizándolo. Fue así por varios minutos, hasta que rompió la armonía del sonido de las teclas de la laptop de John.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, John?

-Escribo el borrador de una entrada para el blog. ¿Ahora quién es el que hace preguntas obvias?

-No, John. En serio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esta última semana has llegado del trabajo y no has hecho té.

-Todo esto es por el t-

-No me interrumpas. Usualmente llegas cansado luego de una jornada llena de mocosos con catarros, mujeres que se quejan, hombres que van a hacerse un examen a la fuerza, y un sinfín de personas aburridas y agobiantes; y llegas a tomar té y hacer la cena o comer lo que la Sra. Hudson prepara. Ayer estuviste más lento de lo usual persiguiendo a Thompson, lo cual deja mucho que desear para un ex -militar, pero supuse que era mero cansancio de tu parte. No cenas ni me insistes para que lo haga. La refrigeradora está vacía y no hay leche desde hace una semana. Sé que no eres tan idiota como los demás, no lo haces por perder peso. Sabes muy bien que al dejar de comer tu cuerpo asume que estás pasando por escasez o hambruna y utiliza sus reservas, haciendo que engordes. ¿A qué estás jugando, John?

Bueno, era cierto. John se había estado sintiendo decaído estos últimos días: se quedaba dormido en el consultorio, sufría mareos, etc. Inicialmente, el trato consigo mismo era comer mientras que el detective no lo viera, pero sabía que de todas maneras lo notaría y se echaría a perder todo. Pero por otra parte se sintió decepcionado. Sherlock sí se había dado cuenta y no había dicho palabra, hasta ahora. Tal vez pudo haber sufrido un desmayo o algo parecido esa noche mientras corrían tras Thompson y no lo habría visto venir. Se supone que no pasaría nada – bueno, no pasó-; pero Sherlock era su amigo y lo quería (al menos de parte de John) y no iba a dejar que nada le pasara ¿cierto?

-Creí que si te imitaba al dejar de alimentarme, te darías cuenta y…

"y qué, John, que la preocupación de Sherlock lo haría cambiar y que se echaría la culpa si algo te pasaba, porque eres simplemente su… ¿amigo?"

-Fue una tontería, Sherlock.

-Creíste que empezaría a comer por ti, para que no te sucediera nada al tratar de hacerme comer por esa forma tan vaga y riesgosa para ti. No me había dado cuenta hasta la noche del caso, y no uní cabos hasta verte ahora. Si no hubiera estado tan pendiente de mis asuntos me habría dado cuenta. Siempre pensé que solo yo necesitaba cuidados, p-perdón John, por haber sido tan ciego; suelo cuidarte en las escenas del crimen, cuando sé que hay riesgos, pero lo demás simplemente confío en que estás bien, después de todo eres doctor.

Sherlock Holmes se estaba… ¿disculpando? John era consciente de que el detective tenía sentimientos, estaba seguro de que era humano, pero nunca se imaginó que lo valorara tanto. Tal vez John estuviera haciendo un "escándalo" de esto, pero sus sentimientos por el moreno no eran de simple amistad y apreciación. Llevaba lo que se decía, enamorado del detective hace meses, sabiendo que no sería correspondido. Y las últimas palabras expresadas por el menor le abrieron una puerta a sus esperanzas perdidas.

Sherlock continuó.

-Es más, es verdad que la comida ralentiza mis facultades pero necesito que mi transporte esté activo, me salto las comidas "más importantes", pero la señora Hudson siempre insiste hasta que me termine la merienda basada en tarta o galletas y té todos los días mientras estás en el consultorio. Puede que no seas un genio como yo, pero basta ver la bandeja vacía en la cocina.

Maldición, era cierto, pero con todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza, no se fijaba en detalles, ni entraba a la cocina más que para un té o café ocasional. Se sentía fatal. Y no solo por el agujero que probablemente tenía en el estómago, sino por haber sido tan estúpido.

-Me dijiste que no cenabas ni almorzabas. No sabía que comías la merienda que subía la señora Hudson.

-No preguntaste.

-Lo siento, olvidé que tengo que ser específico contigo.

-No te disculpes. ¿Me ayudas con un caso?

-¿De qué se trata?

-Tiene que ver con lo que hay en la caja.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Se acercó a la mesa con curiosidad. La caja no tenía marcas ni sellos por ningún sitio; tomó una de las solapas de encima y tiró de ella para abrirla. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una variedad de dulces, chocolates y postres.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- exclamó John con asombro.

-Una mujer murió luego de haber estado en una feria de dulces. Al parecer uno de estos estaba contaminado con una sustancia letal. Su novio dijo haber saboreado una especie de mezcla entre menta, chocolate, frambuesa y algo más al besarla; es la única pista que tengo. Pedí que me enviaran muestras de cada uno de los dulces para recrear exactamente el sabor combinado de esos ingredientes.

Luego de procesar en su mente lo que acababa de decir el moreno, reaccionó

-No. No voy a besarte, Sherlock.

-Por favor, John. ¡Ayudarás a atrapar al criminal!

-Pídeselo a otra persona, estoy seguro de que Molly no se negará.

-Es muy tarde y no hay nadie más.

John dio un largo suspiro antes de acceder.

-¿Con qué comenzamos?

Sherlock le acercó un trozo de torta de chocolate, luego una barra de dulce de frambuesa, una menta y una galleta de limón con albaricoque. John tragó y sintió los labios de Sherlock presionarse con los suyos.

Su primer instinto fue separarse, pero el más alto lo tomó por la nuca y sintió su lengua abrirse paso por los labios de John. Sherlock probó, saboreó y recorrió el interior de la boca de John tratando de dar con la combinación, cosa que no sucedió.

Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración agitada.

-No, tendremos que probar con otros dulces.

Y así lo hicieron hasta dar con el ingrediente faltante: canela.

Un mensaje de texto a Lestrade y el caso estaba resuelto.

-John, gracias a ti he concluido con mi segundo experimento.

-Ah, ¿si?

-Sí, definitivamente estoy enamorado de ti.

-Eso… es fantástico, yo también te quiero, Sherlock. ¿Sabes algo?

-Sé muchas cosas.

-Muero de hambre.

-Tenemos estos duces y toda la noche.- Sonreímos.

**FIN!**

**Lord, feliz cumpleaños (:**

**Besos!**

**Nessa (:**


End file.
